1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an attachment device for a glass pane, presenting at least one unifacial voltaic cell with wires conducting the current, at a mounting fixed to a structure with an outside and inside clamping element fixing the glass pane between them, and with a support for the attachment device at the inside clamping element.
2. Background Information:
German Patent No. 195 19 527 A reveals a spatial articulated support for an attachment device, where a girder connected to a mounting fixed to a structure is supported at a clamping element inside the structure. The support is realized by means of a girder mounting head flexibly, elastically supported in a clamping element's mounting chamber in the girder's axial direction, whereby the mounting head is supported in a mounting chamber with additional lateral play, tolerating that the girder, respectively its mounting head, parallel dislocates or can be moved in a parallel direction with regard to the glass pane's plane under the influence of wind pressure. The mounting head's elastic resilience is conceived by means of disc springs or permanently elastic material, which arrangement in the mounting chamber permanently exerts a restoring force on the girder, and therefore, respectively on the glass pane, as well as a positioning of the girder orthogonally with regard to the glass pane, and ultimately results in tension introduced into the glass pane. Moreover, important tolerances between the borehole in the glass pane and the point of connection at the mounting fixed to a structure can not be compensated.
German Patent No. 44 00 979 A1 also reveals a spatial articulated support, where the clamping element (locating bearing) inside the structure presents, at the envelope surface oriented towards the mounting, a ball-shaped surface on which leans a compensating part with a complementing spherical calotte surface. The clamping element is provided with a through borehole for the reception of the clamp screw coupling the clamping elements, and reception of a holding screw that penetrates a liner and the compensating part and engages into the clamping element. The known device can compensate for building tolerances between the borehole in a glass pane and a sub-construction (mounting)--a flexible elastic support for the glass pane at the mounting is not provided--once the assembly is finished.
German Patent No. 44 45 724 A1 describes a similar device, where a clamping element inside the structure presents a ball-shaped surface at its envelope surface oriented towards the mounting, and where a retaining part's pivoting bearing sits close to its complement surface, whereby the pivoting bearing is held with lateral play in a union nut. Once the assembly is finished, no relative motion of the glass pane is possible with regard to the retaining part.
Furthermore, a supporting element for a fastening bolt at a suspension device is published by EP 0 784 129 A1, where a plate of the suspension device is clamped between two planoconvex lenses, the flat surfaces of which indirectly abut against the plate, with one of the lenses being in abutment with its convex surface at a clamping element inside the structure, and the other lens being in indirect abutment with a nut receiving the fastening bolt.
The publication German Patent No. 296 178 70 U1 describes a solar facade panel also suitable for roof covering and comprising a facade element with integrated photovoltaic solar panel. For current conduction, each facade panel is equipped with contact points connectable to a common line.
The European Patent No. 0 417 303 A1 deals with a roof-mountable installation for solar power production, which conception includes an adaptation possibility to process tolerances of the roof or to thermal stress introduced into the roof, especially for bridging the roof ridge. Current drain is not the subject of the application; this is obviously realized by means of a line passing through the roof as usually done with solar cells.
When attaching highly sensible glass panes, for example in connection with silicium panes for photovoltaic power production, the before-mentioned attachment devices do not meet the requirements. Already low wind pressure and respectively relatively inferior deformations due to thermal development will lead to the breaking of the silicium elements and to the loss of the proper purpose of the glass pane.